Cycling cliche
by UrbanLC
Summary: 3 different stories about a bicycle and two lovers who found love like in a movie cliche/ Modern AU/ One-Shots compilation./ Naruto-Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Hello**

 **So, I am a big fan of bikes, and while I roll around the city in my bike I have a lot of crazy ideas for many stories. I really wanted to write a story that have bicycles in it, I had different plots but I was doubtful of which one was better, so I decided to write a compilation of 3 one-shots with the bicycles as an excuse to use romantic cliches between these two. Enjoy :)**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters._

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 **Coincidental Obsession**

Naruto was getting ready for the upcoming Sunday main event. The long sleeved sport shirt wrapping nicely around his torso and the tight black shorts that adjust from his defined abdomen to the powerful knees.

It was saturday and he was one month away of the city big cycling competition. He had been training by himself for about three months now, it wasn't a professional competition but as the city marathon and other events organized by the city it was a big date for the sport enthusiast people like him.

With his sunglasses firmly in place and his earbuds now filling his ears with electronic music, he took out his bike, a beautiful black and green fixie, very light, perfect for cities.

The street was busy, it was after all a saturday in the morning and there would be people running in the near park or strolling around with their dogs. It was a calm morning, with the vibrant sun starting to heat and the air, in spite of being a city, was fresh and almost clean.

In position, the blonde checked he had everything he need, his house keys in the secret pouch hidden in the side of the left arm of the sport shirt, as well as his phone in the same pouch, sending the music to the wireless earbuds.

He try the first movements to the pedals, making the bicycle walk a little. This was his favorite part of cycling, feeling his muscles slowly giving power to the wheels and the chain, watching the road below starting to move.

He was completely in love with his bike, he use it every day to go to work, to go for groceries, to take a break in the saturdays like this, when he had to go downtown to a friend reunion, and all sort of movements. It was very rare that he use the bus or the train, he was not a fan of those small and crowded, always stopping in every corner, and wasting a lot of time. He loved the fact that in a bike he could control his time, how fast to go or if he needed to change the route, it was the best invention of history.

The route he always took was from the beginning of the big park in the city downtown, there was a bicycle lane that surrounded the hole green area, and was as big as three stadiums, so there was a big distance to cover, perfect for a high speed training.

After his very well deserved two hours training, he chill in a coffee near the south entrance of the park, where he chose an outside table for him and his friend sakura who was an avid runner and he usually met her every saturday. They work on the same advertising company in a big office in the upper part of the city, so the talk during the saturday breakfast was very pleasant and active. Since they have all sorts of topics in common to talk. luckily they talk about everything but work. This weekend Naruto was very chatty about a guy he saw that took his breath away.

-...I swear Sakura, he was the most astonishing human being I have ever seen- Said Naruto while taking his orange juice, emptying the glass in one go.

-Come on Naruto… you just see him in your way to work, and is just a glimpse, you could not have fallen for him already- She reply giggling.

-That is not true, I have also see his face in other parts of the city, is like the guy is all over this big place- he motion with his arms a big circle in the air. - And also I am very sure you have seen him too.- he close his eyes slightly in suspicion.

-Alright maybe I have, but I have never pay too much attention, I am always running late from work, and since I need my esential morning coffee I never stop to watch the corner where you always stay like an idiot for like five minutes, staring at him.- she finished displeased.

-There are not five minutes! Is just when I wait the red light to turn green, and since is in the corner of the street where the office is, I don't see the problem on staring at his handsome face meanwhile-

-Gosh, You are crazy!- She laugh light hearted.

Sakura would never knew this, but on working days, Naruto would leave his apartment earlier, so he could stop at the Starbucks in the mentioned corner and see that man, that was slowly invading his thoughts and dreams. It was creepy how he would just stare at him when he arrived to that corner, watching his black brilliant eyes, his black hair, perfectly styled and his clothes, fitting perfectly to his well built body, the black shirt contrasting incredibly with his white skin, he was up in a bike, very modern and probably very expensive,. Sometimes Naruto would find Sakura at the coffee and she would star nagging, telling him he was sick and was a pervert and obsessed.

Every day, when he would roll in front of that corner he would find that beautiful face, looking to the front, it was as if he see him, maybe he was seeing him.

There were some days, while training , that his mind would drift to that corner, or the weird occasions where he use the train, one or to times every month and was strictly necessary. Those times he had seen him outside the station, handsome as always, and some other times he had catch a glimpse of him in some other points of the city, is not as if he was searching him, it was life, making their paths cross counted times, when he just go for a roll without thinking the destiny, always in his trustable fixie.

 _Gosh!_ , Naruto thought, H _ow good would be to know his name._ So he could have a name to call him in his dreams.

But the real surprise came when one afternoon a very disheveled Sakura came running all the way from across the parking lot, where Naruto was unchaining his bike, ready to go home, tired and fed up by the clients tantrums and his team lack of ideas, he wanted to rest all he could since this weekend was the date he have been training for.

-Naruto! Naruto!, you won't believe it!, - she stop the race when she arrived just in front of him.

-What!? now what!?- The blond answered fearing the worst, already fearing the order of his boss to return to the office because some sort of stupid excuse, he would not be surprised.

-I know the name of your beloved man!, Kiba just told me!-

-What! - the headache was gone, finally the name!- How?! Where he know him?, How is his voice? Is sexy? I bet is super sexy!- Naruto couldn't stop to ask all sort of things he have been wondering for almost two months now.

-Jezz! calm down!, ok , so Kiba and I went to the coffee shop for a late night espresso, cause you know we still have to work a few hours, and when we exited the place I remember you and your obsesion, and I mean, he was just there in the bus stop, so I told Kiba your insane habit of staring at that guy-

-Sakura! You just say it like that?!, That is embarrassing, Kiba would think I am a weirdo-

-Don't worry, he knows you are a weirdo for many reasons apart from that, so long story short, his name is Sasuke, Kiba is in a project with him for this Sunday Cycling Marathon, maybe he could introduce you to him this sunday, he's working with this year sponsor- With a kiss on the cheek she said goodbye leaving Naruto with a very complicated decision in his mind. Running back to the office and beg Kiba to include him in the sunday project and of course losing the competition, or compete like a crazy and end the race in the first 20 places so he could have access to the sponsor's winners tent.

The second it was! we would win, and then he would meet his beloved man!

The day came, and since Naruto was so nervous to meet Sasuke he forgot to make the final adjustments to his bike, running late to the race and leaving important things behind, like his registration number.

By the time he arrived to the race it was too late, the participants had already started ten minutes ago, and the winning chances were gone.

Frustrated he walked away from the starting line, arriving to the resting point where a lot of people were starting to fill the laterals of the street to wait and see who was the first person to cross the finish line, since it was a circular circuit.

Leaving his bike in one of the thousands bike parking lots, he walked with his head down, and furious to the sponsors tent, hopping to find Kiba, at least.

But the tent was still closed. so he would have to wait, surrounded by people rushing here and there to have the water and the clean towels with the sponsor's name on it ready for the competitors.

-So I heard you fell in love with my photo?- a voice came suddenly, taking Naruto out of his head.

And it was him, the man that has been in his head all this time, looking at him with those black big eyes. He was taller than he imagined, since he was always on a bike when he saw it, and have the sexiest voice he have ever heard.

He was so good looking, and had the same beautiful serious face that he have been fantasizing for months since the first time that advertising hoarding was changed with Sasuke's promotional photo two months ago. Every morning he reach the corner that leads to his office, he saw the advertise billboard in the bus stop, displaying a photo of Sasuke in his expensive bicycle, with the new line of casual sports wear t-shirts, wich were for daily use and for sport lovers.

But the real Sasuke was better, and seemed stronger, he was wearing the same outfit Naruto saw in all the ads in the city, the bluish tight jeans and that fitting black t-shirt, with the logo print on the left side.

-I… um… Well may be someone talk to much…- said Naruto searching Kiba with killer eyes.

-I think is cute, how he told me about your obsession with my poster all over the city- said Sasuke, amused by Naruto's tomato red face.

-I have to go….- finished Naruto, turning around searching the keys of his bike lock.

-Wait, I'm sorry… I was just messing around- he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder spinning him around.- Sasuke Uchiha… model- he flashed a small smile while extending his hand.

Naruto saw the action and didn't hesitate in returning the smile, stretching the hand with his own. - Naruto, advertiser and future murderer of Kiba Inuzuka.-

Sasuke laugh- He is a good guy, very smart by the way- he defend his project manager

\- But he also told me so many good things about you, that I was so impatient to meet you- He finished with a smirk, then making Naruto a sign to follow him to the back door of the sponsor's tent.

where Sasuke was getting ready for the activation they have to make, standing like human mannequins, displaying the outfits they were wearing for a press photoshoot. He just had to walk around for a little and then he was finished.

-Soo.. what exactly does Kiba told you about me?- Naruto inquired, eyeing the tattoo of a bike that Sasuke was displaying in his forearm. In record time he reached the conclusion he really really really liked Sasuke, and he was going to seduce him slowly, and may be at some point ask him out.

-Well… a lot of things, but the essential is that I would be an idiot if I don't have a date with you.- Naruto stood there, while Sasuke took some water, watching him.

 _I'm really going to kill kib_ a, Naruto's thoughts were screaming inside his head.

-Na...Ru...To? you have something to do after the race?- Sasuke was near his body now, with a smug face, talking in a low tone.

What Naruto didn't know was that Sasuke had had a very hard crush on him, almost a year ago, when he worked in a campaign for a soda. Sasuke was one of the extras, and saw the blue eyed art director, giving indications here and there, smiling warmly to the little boys that were running with the false soda cans for the commercial. He knew he had only one shot to talk to him, since the filming was short and only last for a few hours, but he never had the chance to approach him,since there were almost fifty people on the set, and they were all extras, it was pretty messy.

A year later, the same advertising company call him to offer a photo session for the sport mark, at hearing the name of the company he didn't thought twice, hell, he didn't even knew what the fuck did that mark sold, he was in, but unfortunately, the project manager was not the attractive blond he thought, until Kiba told him about his friend crush with him, and it wasn't until Kiba point him the blond head, walking around the race venue, that he knew he couldn't waste this opportunity.

The blonde smiled seductively - Well, I am an incredible chef, may be something to eat? my place?

Sasuke felt butterflies in his stomach, but keep his face composed- Of course- he said approaching a little more to the blond,

-I like your tattoo by the way- said Naruto taking Sasuke's fore arm and pulling him closer. Impossibly closer.

-Well I like bikes, they are my passion- Sasuke answered simply, looking into blue eyes.

-Hmm, we may have a lot in common, Sasuke- Said Naruto, leaving the other's body closeness and out of words.

-Work fast, I'll wait you outside- the blond winked an eye to the model, trying to hide the trembling of his hands

Sasuke smiled, he would run around the place and then disappeared with the blonde

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _I really hope you like it, any review will be amazing._

 _One-shot 2 is in proces..._


	2. Chapter 2

Memory of a bike

It was late april when Sasuke´s bike came rushing down hill, the small mountain used by a lot of mountain bikers and extreme hikers that usually could be seen around the forest that surrounded the hill. April was the best month to hang out in the mountain with his bike, because spring was hitting with full force, the fresh scent of the early sprouts and the green leaves swaying with the wind were refreshing and the rain station was still some weeks away. this was Sasuke's refugie for his very occupied life at the city, there was nothing he could complain though, he had a dream job at this big editorial design firm, and although he had loads of work waiting for him at his desk in the 11th floor, when he came to the forest with nothing but his bike and his helmet, he could forget about everything, well almost was also another reason he had found this near mountain to keep practicing cycling Down Hill. He needed the adrenaline rush of a very inclined hill could give, because the cross country was not enough for him and honestly, there was no reason for him to return to the training camp he used to visit every two saturdays.

But now he felt like he was free, with the fresh wind hitting his face, his knees flexing with every bump he cross, saving his spine from a very painful injury.

He was almost flying and there would be nothing that could ruin a wonderful day like this, there was nothing except for the next five minutes, where a very big branch was unexpectedly in front of him, because in a forest there are no branches at all, right.

And he could see, almost in slow motion how his front wheel was losing volume and how the stability he had was painfully decreasing, taking his body to the front with full force and finishing with a very scandalous fall, causing quite a scene, luckily, or maybe not, there was no one around to see how for about two minutes, poor Sasuke just stay there in the ground, whimpering from the pain of the multiple bruises he now had around his body.

With all his will he incorporate and inspecting his ribs, knees and arms he made a quick check of his state. "Apart from my scraped hands, nothing to complain about"he though brushing the dirt from his pants. But it was his bike the main problem. The wheel was completely torn apart and was fold a few centimeters. The handlebar was bender una strange angle, So no, there were no hopes he could repair it by himself, he would have to go with a mechanic to fix it.

—

"Damit!" Sasuke repeat for the tenth time while he walk with effort to his car. It was now Sunday and not every bike shop in the city was open, he was sure he needed to fix his bike at least today because during the week he has no time, and he really needed it, since it was his main transport all week,because using his car to go to work was not an option the high parking lot prices didn't nos help and he didn't have a place to park in the office, so no, it was a bike or the bus.

The previous day Sasuke was so pissed about the incident that he drove as fast as possible to his home, leaving the bicycle inside his van.

Now he was driving with no direction searching for any place that could fix his problem. Turning left in one of the streets near downtown, where he was sure he would find some place open, he saw the green light of a shop glowing with no force. And displaying the word Sasuke had been searching the entire morning. "Open"

With little effort, he took down the bike from the car and lifted the vehicle all the way to the entrance, since the ruined wheel was refusing to roll, and sincerely Sasuke didn't want to cause more damage to his half dead bike.

He was welcomed by a short man with a prominent belly, his shirt was dirty with grease and dust and his hands were the same.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could fix my bike?, you see I had an accident and now it is like this" he expose clearly, taking his eyes from one place to another inside the unexpectedly spacious place.

He could hear the noise of other people speaking and the sound of metal chirping and clashing, behind a thin half wall that divided the bottom of the store from the entrance.

Around Sasuke there were different types of bikes and many parts, scattered around de place.

He saw helmets and specialized gloves, security lights and sport wear of all types, but one specific bike, parked at one of the corners, aligned with some others behind caught his attention.

Before he could make any association the man in the counter began to ask him many questions about the type of accident he had and what were the materials and things he wanted to get immediately fixed.

"You can always get the generic parts..." finished the mechanic, but Sasuke's attention was far gone. He was now annoyed by the very well known bike that was resting in the bottom of the store.

When Sasuke left the place his mind was far gone to even register that he had left the driver's door unclosed, and only when the red light of warning appeared, he was aware of the mistake.

He was not handling well the moment when the mechanic that got assigned his bike appeared from behind the wall and took a very serious look to his bike, he analyzed every second of the moment since the golden hair guy came around the counter and without taking his blue eyes from the device, he approached to the bike wiping his hands in a dirty towel, and in no time he was on his knees, taking some broken parts from the brakes and analyzing in deep thought the handle bar that was bended impossibly.

Sasuke felt like an idiot while driving home, while he remembered the moment he saw that face and immediately take some steps back, as if the other man would not notice him if he make some distance between them.

"What an idiot" he thought taking the curve to the main avenue, that was incredibly lonely to be a sunday in the afternoon. Sasuke was not sure what kind of attitude he was supposed to take. And now in the deep reflexion about the past 20 minutes, he was sure that the plan of turning around and talking to the man as if he was nothing and then practically running out of the store was not the best plan he could have thought.

He now noticed the confused tone the blonde had while asking him how was the accident and what an ashole he had been for answering "I had already told your boss, fix my bike" and then run from the place. Now he was realizing that he really wanted to see those blue eyes fixed on his face and may be se that man smile to him.

By the time he arrived to his home the hard thoughts about his actions were already gone, and now he was realizing that he would not be able to go in to that store again, he would had to make up a really good story about why he would not be able to pick up his bike and maybe he could send some of his friends, it had to be such a good story , that even he would believe it, because damn his luck, he would run to the damned place right now and face the blond man. But life had thought him better, and now he was sitting in his sofa, searching some shit in netflix, running away from love sick movies, and finally finishing with Pretty Woman. Because Yeah… That was the type of person Sasuke was, an over dramatic person.

When the movie ended and he wiped his eyes for the tenth time after tears left his eyes while Richard Gere approached to the building in his limo, with the roses and all the price charming act, he was now moody and ready to go to bed after the rush of emotions that the movie gave him.

He got busy with the night routine and the preparations for tomorrow's work stuff and the thoughts of shame and cowardness left his mind for some time.

It wasn't until wednesday that while he was walking in the park, making some time before his meeting and just relaxing from some terrible days at work that he remembered the last time he was in that same park, it was the beginning of spring and it was late in the night, his boyfriend was being and ashole and he was walking furiously to the end of the park so he could get to his bike and escape the terrible mood that was forming between them. it was one of those stupid fights that keep them from having a good time and they just knew that if they keep talking they would end in a very bad fight of shouts and insults, hurting each other.

So Sasuke decided to back off and ran away, and now that he was thinking about, it was an habit that was usual since that time, and now he was in a infinite spiral of constain repetitions of an attitude he could not change. And in a flash, those blue eyes and the stained hands and the dirty towel crossed his mind, and the blond guy returned to his head for the first time that week. It was not just the face and the well built body of that man infront of him that had leave a very impressive mark on him, but the natural reaction of cowardness he displayed and how, now that he thought about , he was not able to give up that natural reaction of running away of situations he knew would not end well.

But he brushed away those thoughts and hold his cigarette firmly between his lips while he walk hurriedly to the building. Because he could be weak in the heart matter but in business there was noone better than him. And now he needed every trick and convincing argument to go on to his meeting.

—-

"Uchiha, how are you?" a short man with brown hair and intuitive eyes approached him while he was waiting the elevator.

"Ah!, Inuzuka, you surprised me… i'm fine, you?" he asked politely trying to feel comfortable with his coworkers, even though he knew that for him it was hardly easy. but he even smile, just a little bit

"Fine too, tired… that new project is a pain in the ass, I hate that vectors and the combination of colours. who was the genius who decided to mix so many colours? seriously?" Inuzuka argued while both men step in to the elevator of the seventh floor.

"Well, I was part of the meeting to decide that, so I guess I'm sorry?" he laugh lightly while the other guy just eyed him, until a loudly laugh exploded.

"Oh man!" he keep laughing "I'm sorry, but you know how much work it takes… that was" but the brown haired guy was unable to talk and they descended de elevator in the first floor.

"Well … anyway, It was nice to see you, see you tomorrow" but instead of turning around and go, he kept his eyes in Sasuke for a while… "You.. perhaps didn't bring your bike?"

With a strange flush in his cheeks sasuke denied and told his coworker that the bicycle was being repaired and for now he was taking the bus.

"I can give you a ride… if you want, my house is in the way of your's" he finished with that goofy smile of his, and even though Sasuke thought it was a little weird and awkward he accepted because he hated buses and it was very late.

In Kiba's car both men were in silence while smoth music came from the stereo and the night lights shone dimly in the dark.

"Thanks for the ride Kiba." Sasuke spoke sincerely, realizing how late he would have arrived home if he used the bus instead.

"Oh! Pff… don't even talk about that is nothing man, you know" He replied, with his silly smile. And then Sasuke remembered the first reason why he always feel so awkward around his coworker Inuzuka. It was because that jealousy scene his ex boyfriend made during december, when Kiba and Sasuke were exchanging opinions about work and different topics while re-doing a design that was modified in an urgent phone of his office began to ring, but Sasuke was busy with his hands in the keyboard and Kiba answered for him, disregarding the call for non important because now they were drowning in work and personal calls were the least they needed when the deadline was a few minutes away.

The problem came when Sasuke's ex thought he was seeing another man in his office and since then approaching to Kiba was like a prohibition to him, not because the guy would ever flirt with him, but Sasuke felt as if he was not being honest to his relationship agreement of staying away of the guy his boyfriend was jealous.

Now under a different light the thought had a stupid scent and Sasuke felt ashamed for making such a distance between a good colleague and him. Just because someone else insecurities.

But his line of thought was interrupted by the ring of his phone.

"Sorry" he excused himself and answered.

" _Hello?"_

" _Mr. Uchiha? good evening, I'm calling from Paul's Workshop."_

" _I'm sorry Where?"_

" _You left your bicycle here with us Sunday afternoon?"_

" _Ah yes yes, i did" (he was such in a hurry that he didn't even saw the name of the place)_

" _Yeah well, Our technician, Naruto, has already the new parts, so he would star to work tomorrow afternoon, so your bike would be ready by saturday."_

" _Oh, amm, Great! thanks Sr….. hmm I have a question."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _is there a problem if the bike stays there a few days after it is done?"_

" _No, you can come whenever you want"_

" _O-ok ..thank you"_

" _Good bye"_

 _And the call disconnected._

"Is everything okay?" Kiba asked eyeing Sasuke and the street alternately.

Sasuke was froze with his phone still in his hand, his arm stayed mid air,between lowering his hand or returning the phone to his ear.

"Sasuke?"

The man gave a small jump and he returned to his body.

"Yeah, sorry Kiba, uhh they call from the workshop where I left my bicycle.."

"And….? is she alive?" he add, laughing lightly. Sasuke catch the joke and smiled.

"I'm Sorry, I am just very tired, they will have it ready on saturday..." he finished while Kiba was lowering the speed and parking near the black entrance of Sasuke's building.

"If it is good, you can return with me this week or until you have your bike back, i know that it is your transport and is difficult when you are without it"

"Thank You Kiba, it will only be thursday and friday," Sasuke was trying to ignore the past thoughts of staying away of the man and he thanked the kind action of his collegue.

When Sasuke's clock announced 2AM, the raven haired man knew he would not be able to sleep that night. He had been tossing around his bed all night and now that the blond man of the workshop had been mentioned in the past few hours there were different thoughts on the poor sleepless man mind.

Without warning Sasuke's thoughts return to the workshop that past sunday and he remembered how defined those strong arms were and how the oil and grease blended perfectly with the tan of his skin and the contrast with the stained white tank top he was wearing.

How the chest filled deliciously the cloth and the defined abdominal muscles were easily visible with only staring.

He felt how his sleepy member came to life when he imagined the back of the blue eyed man, flexing strongly while fixing any sort of thing, and how the muscles that ran across his shoulders and shoulder blades would tense and then Sasuke would grab his biceps and ran his tongue across that perfect back and feel the hard abdomen under the tip of his fingers.

He could see how those muscular arms would be tense when he was beneath that body, and the guy would hold his body over him, with those delicious arms beside his head and that perfect face nearing to his.

Doom came to him when he started to imagine those rough hands caressing his body, running up and down his chest and his legs, and then nearing his thighs and that red and full lips pressing around his member, wet and hot sensations all over him and then … Sasuke came with a restrained moan and his head felt dizzy, he was a little disoriented and his eyes were still closed, riding out his orgasm.

" _Damit..."_ Sasuke cursed over the mess he had make all over him, and now when he felt a little sleepy he would have to get up and change his underwear so he could finally grab some sleep for as long as he could.

While he was cleaning everything, or as much as he could in the dark of his room, he felt ashamed of himself of how quickly his orgasm had come at the mere thought of the muscles of a guy.

It was no secret to him that it has been a while since he had some action, but it was not even the right moment to fantasize, he needed to sleep and instead he was losing time masturbating and then feeling the loneliness of his situation like a kick in the guts.

The only good part for him was the quick way to the unconsciousness he found after returning to his bed. A dreamless sleep was heaven for his troubled mind.

—-

When Saturday's sun came Sasuke was terribly nervous and was passing around his place. He knew that his bike was waiting for him, but also those deep blue eyes. And the terror came to Sasuke thinking that if he saw the young mechanic he would feel ashamed and troubled and he would definitely make an idiot of himself.

So the raven boy brilliant solution was to convince himself that it was a long time since he hang out with his old time friend Sakura. And even though they have some beers a week ago, he called her and invite her to go anywhere.

—-

After the second glass of beer and some snacks, Sakura was blabbing about this photographer guy who send her a very long audio message of him singing and declaring his love for her, it was a nice detail, according to Sakura's perception but the guy was exaggerating and in his defense he was very drunk.

"I don't know Sakura, they say that drunk people never tell lies" said Sasuke, taking another sip of his beer.

"Sasuke, I did like this guy, remember? Four years ago I was going crazy for him but he tossed me aside and told me that he was returning with his ex after one night of fooling around with me. And now here he is, telling me that he would wait for me and that I would always be his eternal love… I mean… I am not stupid" Sakura's clear green eyes were filled with slight cruelty, but Sasuke agreed with her, how was anyone supposed to return after so many time of fooling around.

"You know" Sasuke made a dramatic pause, waiting for his friend's full attention " I don't think he is considering every aspect of all the things he did, I know that after he return with his ex you two keep seeing each other and, let's be clear, you were not only friends at that time, he always stole kisses from you and of course you never say no"

"Right! Right! And now he expects me to fall into his arms when he cheated his girlfriend for moths with me, I will not take the others side knowing how he is"

Sasuke nodded and smiled because he knew his friend was no idiot.

"Jezz Sasuke, forgive me for this, but why are all men jerks?!"

"Well that is one of the humanity big mysteries"

Sakura just smiled because she knew that his friend was not over, she could see Sasuke was troubled and even though she was curious, it was not a good idea to force the topic.

But Sasuke remain in silence for a while until he felt the will to talk.

"Sakura, do you remember that time when I have just break up for the first time with my boyfriend, and we were right in this place, talking about how we hate love?" He smiles in irony and with melancholy.

"Of course I remember ! You were so mad at the guy, because he told you that he didn't want to be with a person who didn't show his love. And you were so pissed because the idiot didn't understood how much you love him but you show your love in different ways,I quote textually as you say it "

They both knew that the bar where they were sitting have been an intersection of very important meetings of very important matters in their lifetime.

But Sasuke was not sure is Sakura was ready to hear the thoughts he have been having about the blond guy, because maybe it was too soon, or maybe Sasuke needed to gather enough courage to face the situation before talking about results and feelings.

Which heavy steps they leave the bar and took a long walk in the near neighborhood that was filled with locals, commerce and tourist, covering every corner of the streets , adding an entertaining atmosphere to the night.

Sasuke knew that Sakura may call his encounter and the thoughts of the blond : destiny. But then again, he was not very sure if he had to let the moment take him or just take a step back and analyze every detail.

When they reached the candy shop Sakura was so obsessed, Sasuke realized that even if he was doing 1000 scenarios and decisions in his head, all of this depended in the guy's reaction and responses. And that was a truth Sasuke could not deny or fight against it.

—

It was already the fifth day of the second week since Sasuke's bike was still waiting at the workshop. And because he have been using the car and the bus alternatively he didn't miss that much his bike, but in the free days they had when he found himself doing nothing he knew that it was the perfect moment to go and search for his bike. But indecisión took over him and in the end he never step in the workshop.

Around 5 in the afternoon and after doing an inefficient round of persuasion to go get his bike, Sasuke was searching through his old photos on the cloud, since he need to liberate some space and there were so many old photos of documents and other stuff he will not miss, he was doing a clean up and in the way taking a trip to the past with all the photos he have forgot he took.

At the same moment, his cell phone rang and a strange number was displayed.

"Hello? "

"Hello, I'm calling from Paul's workshop"

Sasuke recognize the voice, that tone was familiar.

"Ah ...yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't have time to go this days…uh is it possible I can send someone in my place… ugh maybe …tomorrow…"

A long sight was audible from the other side of the line

"...Sasuke… why don't you come this afternoon?, I bet you are not doing anything right now."

Sasuke remain in silence, he thought Naruto haven't recognized him that day in the shop.

"Sasuke?" He heard again

"Hey Naruto, I don't really know if I ca…"

" I know you well, you have nothing important to do right now, you are just avoiding me"

" I am not, I thought you haven't see me that day" he responded sincerely

"That day I was not sure, but I can recognized your bike anywhere and then everything just fell in place, come on, I'll wait for you here, let's go for a coffee, it has been a while"

Trapped between Naruto's words and his common sense, Sasuke agreed and fifteen minutes later he was driving to the workshop. Nervous as hell.

He parked his van a block behind and while he walked to the entrance he tried to figure out why was this so difficult for him. Seeing Naruto again has become a constant pain in his life. and the constant reason of their actual separation was always a persistent fact that was placed in the front of his eyes since the day he left his bike al the workshop and saw those blond locks and the sincere blue eyes that once he carved.

He then remembered vividly the day their paths were separated, that fearful friday night when in a noisy bar, and after some small talk Naruto told him that he needed to go, to leave Sasuke's side, because he didn't want to depend on Sasuke's presence. That, in fact was the only and real reason Naruto had broke up with him. It was just because he was becoming too dependent of him and for a person who want to do all by himself, being attached to someone was not a comfortable situation.

Sasuke had understood and in an odd way he knew every word Naruto had said that night was true, he even felt he knew deep inside him the result of that meeting.

—

When Sasuke reached the door he didn't hesitated, and the first thing he saw when the door opened were those big blue eyed searching his face, and then that damned smile, bright, beautiful.

"Hey"

"Hello"

"I really thought you were not coming"

"don't be silly Naruto, I told you I would" Sasuke was trying hard to hide his nervousness, deep inside his chest he could feel like a steel ball oppressing his lungs.

Naruto laugh lightly, he was as fresh and easy going as always.

"Soooooo are you alone today ?" Asked Sasuke to alíviate the uncomfortable silence.

"Yup, today is my turn to close, I was just waiting until you came so I can leave"

"I'm sorry, I came so late "

" don't be, you could apologize with a coffee" and that mesmerizing grin appeared on his face, in that moment Sasuke felt how his stomach just jump and his pants were suddenly tight and uncomfortable.

—-

After the technical explanation of what happened to his bike and the small walk to his car, Sasuke was holding tightly the steering wheel of his van, wondering what were the impossible statistics of how of all people and of all days of the year he could have ended with Naruto sitting in the passenger's seat of his car.

They were not talking, but it was now a comfortable silence, mostly because Sasuke has chill down and he discovered that he was able of not doing any stupid thing out of the nervousness he felt.

After they incorporated to the main avenue, Sasuke eyed from time to time the man sitting next to him, he then returned again to the night of their separation and remembered vividly why was he unable to hate him, and how tragic, he thought, was their love story.

He had cried that day, he truly love him, but he also knew that because of the deep love he felt for that man he would let him do as he pleased and if he wanted to leave, he could do nothing about it.

Naruto had tried harder not to cry, but he was unable. Because he loved Sasuke too. But his will and the force of his argument was stronger and he had already decided.

After leaving the bar in a rush they sat on a bench and talk between sobs and long silences.

"Sasuke… i am so so sorry, but I… know that you love me in a way I can not love you right now"

Sasuke felt as if this was the last time he would be able to tell him all the feelings and thoughts about them. But the only thing that keep him from it was the knowledge that Naruto was aware of how deep his feelings were and how, after all this time he really knew everything Sasuke felt he had to say.

"I don't want to … hurt you, I'm sorry…" and tears returned to the blond's face. " say something please"

But Sasuke was clenching to his neck, holding him tightly and trying to register Naruto's adictive scent, the way his chest move and how he could feel the beating of his heart, and his strong arms holding him.

"What do you want me to say. Last time we broke up… you said that if I ask you to stay you would stay with me. And you we are in this impass again, but I understand that this time, even if I tell you not to leave, you would leave anyway"

"But … we will see each other right ? I told you I didn't want to lose you"

"Of course," Sasuke responded now more calm. Suppressing the thought of how difficult seeing him after this it would be.

After some weeks they have seen each other, a couple of times. Mostly because of sex but they had had so many hours to talk about their stuff and the different projects they were now into.

One night when he and Naruto had seen each other in a hotel, they have reach the room and in an instant they were devouring each other. Sasuke never knew if Naruto felt the same things when they were together, but every caress and kiss Naruto leave over his body. And the passionate way of how Naruto made love to him. Left Sasuke with the calm feeling that he was still in love with him.

Late that night Sasuke had a revelation while they stayed naked over the bed. Naruto caressing him while resting his head over his chest. With his eyes closed and his breathing still a little worked up. He could feel how their bodies covered in sweat were cooling of and his skin was still sensitive for the bites he had received in his neck and lips. At this moment, when Sasuke felt time didn't exist. He understood that he and Naruto couldn't be together because of their lifestyles. They both were ambitious and the roads they have chosen didn't leave nor time or place for their relationship. In fact, that night Naruto leave him, he was well aware of it, because a few days ago Sasuke have been hired at the design firm and this contract was the beginning of the dream he wanted to achieve. On his side, Naruto needed to finish different projects he had and solve many unattended issues. He needed to do many part time jobs and pay lots of things.

It was clear in Sasuke's mind, when he saw his ex's calm face moving at the compass of his breathing and the comfortable way he was beginning to drift into sleep. At that time they love each other , just as now, but the force of the goals they wanted to achieve individually had pull them apart with a higher force. He new it was true because there was no other reason that could separate two people who love each other and wanted to be together.

With all the pain in his chest Sasuke bagan to decline Naruto's invitations and hang outs, some of them because their schedules didn't match and some other days because Sasuke understood he had to let him go completely, and nor him or Naruto deserve to be chained to the nature of their tragedy.

At some point they separate completely, and time continue and each life continue. Until Sasuke had an accident in his bike and like a bad cliché, blaming destiny, they found each other again.

—-

"This cafe is good,believe me" he asured while closing the automatic locks of his van.

" I always believe in your recomendations Sasuke"

After taking a round table outside, they were sharing a nice moment in the autom afternoon. Both with a coffee in hand they chat as if time has never pass. And even though Sasuke keep reminding himself the history they shared he could not control his thoughts, and he would never deny how atractive Naruto was, and how, every after so much time he still liked how he smiled, how messy he was while he drank his coffee and the always injured hands, with cuts and scrapes from work, tanned and bruised, but always warm, holding his own hands.

Between a long story about how insufferable a client of his firm was, Sasuke saw how Naruto's eyes were completely fixated in his, and how second by second they were closer. Until his words diedin his lips and were covered by the others soft ones. A soft kiss with Naruto's unforgettable scent mixed with the woody scent of coffee.

Sasuke responded the kiss but after some minutes felt the tears accumulating in his eyes, and tuned his head until Naruto's lips were now caressing his cheekbones.

"Sorry Sasuke…" he said hiding his face in his hands.

"Don't be… Is just that, even after all this time, after seeing you, I can't believe I just returned to the days after you leave" it was true that after that day, he was again thinking in all those moments beside him. Like the day when Naruto called him out of his mind, because Kiba had answered his office phone, and in an act full of jealousy, he felt like dying when Sasuke, annoyed, cut the call in the middle of the blond victimization. Then when Sasuke leave the office, furious he saw his boyfriend wating for him outside the building, and instead of receiving a round of arguments and insults he was welcomed with a hug and an apology of how an ashole he was being.

Then he remembered the day Naruto broke up with him for the first time, when he told him that he was not in love with him, that he didn't felt Sasuke's care for him. That night he and Sakura went to a bar to speak and when he returned home he found lots of calls from the blond, the next day they saw each other and Sasuke apologize for being a cold bastard, and Naruto for being such an idiot for leaving him.

There were many moments they share but Sasuke could only think about this scenarios, and couldn't resist the urge to tell him how a bad decision was to separate, but he didn't speak.

Naruto rised his head understanding Sasuke's silence.

"I know we made an agreement, and it has been a lot of time, but maybe if you want…" he couldn't finish the sentence, Sasuke interrupted with a strangely calm voice.

"You broke my heart, you always do something to me that I can't control and just end up agreeing to whatever you want" he paused, looking at him.

" this time let me do what I think is the best "

Naruto nodded and smiled sincerely, "Okay"

It was Saturday morning and almost a month since the last time Sasuke saw him, the blond was in that cafe, saying goodbye with his hand and that sexy grin of his. That image haunt Sasuke's thoughts every spare time. Every time he walk outside his building he could see his bike, parked and forgotten. Since that day Sasuke lost motivation to ride it because he always thought on Naruto and the park where they met for the first time, it was that park the main reason why he changed his cycling route and moved to Down hill, because he knew Naruto still trained on that park every Saturday and Sasuke didn't want to see him, not when they finally stop to see each other, and definitely not now.

This Saturday though, a squeaky voice keep echoing in his head. It was Sakura's words repeating endlessly after their call the night before.

" _Oh my gawd! Sasuke ! I know you don't believe in this shit, but is destiny calling to your door"_

" _Sakura, stop it…"_

" _Hey listen to me, I know you still like him, so give it a shot, he almost asked you out again"_

" _I am not sure Sakura , what if the story repeats, I really don't want to be that miserable again"_

" _and what if not, I bet you could do anything to be as happy as you where when you two were together"_

" _But at what price!?"_

" _Fine, do as you want, but remember that regret is worst than a wound, at least if it doesn't work, you could say you try, but whatever"_

Sasuke was not the impulsive type of person but that Saturday, blinded by his confusion, he took his bike and rode to the well known park, that park when he once argued with Naruto, and that park where they broke up, the place he used to hang out during his free hours of work.

When he arrived, he saw Naruto, sitting in the grass, with his bike beside him, that red and orange fixie he know quite well and recognized that time at the workshop, it was now inclined over the grass, while his owner rest calmly, feeling the wind blowing between his hair.

Sasuke approached listening the wheels of his bike squeak with the pavement and the humidity.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw him, sitting I front of him, smiling like an idiot.

"why are you so happy?" The blond asked.

"Life is a bitch you know ?!" In no time, he was over Naruto contemplating those blue eyes and thinking of how life have once separate them and now was once again, joining them.

 ** _It was a long time since I dedicate so much time to my stories, I really enjoy writting them, just for you to know, most of them have some personal experiences I love to introduce in my writtings. Just to feel the story deeply._**

 ** _Have any one been in this situation? I would love to hear your story!_**

 ** _'till next time_**

 ** _Urban LC_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dear Notes…_**

 ** _-So lately I have started a new job and the whole office thing is stuck in my head._**

 ** _I really liked the way the city looks from the highest floor of a 15 storey building. I had a different idea of how this story may come out, but this plot came to me while walking down the office, also is a breath of fresh air since the other stories are to focused on the sport world and I am not that expert on that field. (Also, for anyone asking, there may be a constant scenario in my stories about the advertising agency world, because, I am an advertiser.)_**

 ** _So, long story short, Enjoy._**

3 _\- Dear Notes…_

Dear Notes.

I had to be clear in something, I am writing this kind of entries because I have this habit of narrating my day by day. Maybe is my novelist frustrated dream. Who knows?

I wasn't aware of how many stuff going around a person could be, normally I write this kind of stuff at home in my old school kind of diary. But sometimes when I arrive home I have already forgotten all the good stuff I wanted to write. So yeah, better have this at the office notes.

Maybe this binnacle could give me some good material to write some short stories later, because if something is certain, in an office there is always something interesting going on.

Also because I feel this is kind of a diary where I can get my frustration out, instead of taking everything out on my team. And because, sometimes I don't have work to do, but I refuse to look like I don't have anything to do. So writing this also makes me look like I am doing something productive. Well this is a good justification to have you here, now.

It had been weeks since I notice this cheerful feeling in the office, for starters it is spring, and I feel the blooming weather and the happiness in the air.

We can see lots of smiles and some vivid colors in the clothes, the summer dresses are lazily coming out, and day by day there are less winter boots and more cute shoes and fresh shorts or snickers. It is fine since we all know here at the office the dress code is very casual.

The advertising agency is now placed on a 15 floor, in the business center of the city, it is a high class zone and, yes, I love how important the people who walks inside our building feels.

Everything is shiny and new since there have been a few weeks since we change our headquarters to this place.

Since the office is new, so are our places inside, I have a new table where I can see the entire workplace, well, most of it. I feel the place is kind of a weird "C" shape. I am just in the middle of the "C" and I have a plain view of my team. My desk is a brownish nice color and beside my laptop I have a huge phone which I don't use, because all my team is basically in front of me. I have a lucky cat figure, it is golden and it does not stop moving his paw back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Is kind of hypnotic seriously.

In resume, I really like this place.

. . . .

Entry- Monday 28

Dear Notes,

I am sorry it have been some days since I wrote to you.

The atmosphere have been a little busy since we have some big campaigns coming the next month. But all my thoughts came to the main event of the day, and I need to write you about the accidental encounter I had during my walk to the elevator this morning with Sasuke and Naruto, the two heads of our projects.

So I was walking in a rush to catch on some client at the Starbucks at the lobby. I head to the elevators and waited patiently. When the doors opened I realized that instead of going down, my elevator was going up. I should be clear about something here. This was a 16 floor building and twoo extra floors the 17th as the corporate conference room and the last one was the roof garden. I know by fact this two last floors are still under construction and are not very pretty to be in, because there is a big empty room with only a table and equipment such as projectors, speakers and chairs piled in a corner.

And the supposed roof garden would be still empty.

When the doors opened I saw a grey concrete wall facing me. there was dust in the floor and some buckets with water in the far corner. I cursed under my breath and waited as the elevator close the doors again and took me down.

"Wait a minute…" I heard clearly, I stopped the doors motion with my arms, waiting to see who would approach to the elevator, but there was no person at all.

¿¡Ghosts!?

That was my first thought after some seconds, until I hear a few steps and the sound of a weight falling.

I could see a flash of two people in the corner of the door that leads to the conference room. ¿Were they fighting?

There was a long pause, and I stopped the doors again. I saw a black mop of hair emerging from the door, and identified Sasuke's figure walking backwards as Naruto himself walked menacingly to the front.

"Don't try to avoid me, you know it is true..."

The blond director said, but I had to hide my head inside the elevator, before he could see me, and then the doors closed.

.

.

.

Ok Notes, so a while after I returned to my desk, I saw Sasuke walking in the office, he had this bad mood face I know so well. There was no sign of Naruto, but Sasuke's suit was all wrinkled. I can't stand their fights, their teamwork is crucial to our project, Damit!

. . . .

Entry- Wednesday 30

Dear Notes.

I just exit one hellishly long meeting with some clients, they were blabbing about how mad they were about the photos of a campaign that had been changed two weeks ago.

I was just taking in the furious words, when I saw Naruto, looking intensely to the Uchiha man. I know it is not common practice to look at someone like that, like trying to eat his very soul.

I followed their eyes, trying to catch anything that explained their discussion earlier this week , but I had nothing.

When I exited the conference I walked all the way to Ino's place. I knew that if there was something going on in the office, she would be a reliable source.

I decided, after lunch I would talk with Naruto, he is one of my best friends after all and I have this six sense that he is not telling me something.

That's all for now, memo block, I'll report with you later… out.

. . . .

-Entry - Monday 5

Dear Notes

The talk with Naruto was this weekend, he avoided all my questions about some "conflicts" inside the team. Of course I didn't ask him directly about the scene in the 17th floor. I refuse to look like a nosy bitch and maybe a stalker. But the aura inside the team is weird, this friday we have some drinks after work and It was now Naruto who avoided Sasuke.

I heard clearly when they were talking near the bar's door.

I was smoking, trying to hurry as much as possible, since the air was so cold, I heard Naruto's high pitch voice.

"I don't care what others said. I don't really think any one have seen… and seriously Sas. Is almost July."

"Is not because the time, You know how I feel about this, I really feel uncomfortable, please"

"...Fine...but you know what, you will pay for this…we will stay late this week."

"uh.. Right, as long as you agree."

So those are the words I remembered clearly, It might difere in some things but I am certain on the accuracy, so now, this monday, I am being fully attentive on those two.

.

.

.

You know what Notes, reading again the things I heard last friday, I don't get why they would stay late. I mean… there is not that much work to do right now, since we have to wait the client's response. And it didn't sound work related. Damn, now I feel like a stalker.

Later Notes.

. . . .

Entry - Wednesday 7

Hello Notes.

Right , so today the photocopier/printer was malfunctioning. We needed to print the new drafts for the mobile campaign this afternoon since we finally got our client response, and now everything is being retarded. I don't think this is something random since it was all right yesterday. But today all the functions were messed up, and the configuration was a mess.

So, not a good day at all.

Kiba is grumpy as hell, he is shouting everybody and talking about 'freaking burglars' and the robbery of the century. I wonder if someone took again his tupperware, I bet he have lost at least 5 during this few months.

.

.

.

Notes! This is something important!

Something interesting just happened, Sasuke came to my desk in a hurry, asking me about some papers and stuff, he approached and bend himself to show me some numbers resting his elbows on my desk. I called Naruto since this papers were also his issue if they were wrong, when he arrived he was behind Sasuke while he was babbling about some texts typos and missed words, he blushed, and keep his eyes away from us. After that he decided to move around me and take a chair, sitting at my right, leaving his partner al my left.

I got distracted, because I could sense how penetrating Naruto's gaze was. He was completely focused in Sasuke's words. All the attention was on him. I saw the way Sasuke levered his eyes and noticed Naruto's piercing eyes. He shifted uncomfortable, and arranged the neck of his shirt.

I really tried to be as invisible as possible.

So now, I have to clear something, I knew Naruto was interested in some other people in the office, I mean, the guy is a casanova, always flirting with the receptionist, an idiotic girl who laugh out loud and makes an effort to bring the most gauzy blouses.

I feel she has a record in having the most scandalous revealing wardrobe ever.

I surprised him some other time, attaching post-it notes with dirty messages on the inside of some new girl's laptop very early in the morning, he was working on 'flirting' with her. But he never told me if he got to bang her, I didn't ask either. I guess he did, because from one day to another he stop his attentions to her.

And some other time, it was the last day of the month , we have the 'friday beer day ' at the office. He would almost harass a guy from some other floor, I bet the random guy was enjoying the attention. But in that I can't blame Naruto, the guy was handsome as hell.

Damn. Is getting late for my appointment.

The point about the blush in the blonde idiot is that may be he is targeting my head project Uchiha, to his next flirt. But then again, what were they talking in the 17th floor, and in the bar?

Now I really have to go.

i'll return Notes. We have to get this figured out.

. . . .

Entry - Thursday 8

Dear Notes,

This morning I noticed Naruto and Sasuke arriving together in the elevator, I have a real long reflexion time, it might seem they are up to something, i don't want to insist on a hook up between this two, but I can't stop my mind drifting to that scenario.

Now Naruto have a lot to explain since I heard some rumors about some weird noises in the bathroom stalls. And it is no secret this two keep something between hands.

.

.

.

All right Notes, we got the jackpot.

Is now afternoon, Ino and I went to eat together and chat about everything. She is the rumor filter of the office and I know now about some stuff I was interested and some other things I could have chose not to know. Like to know there are some rumors about some strange voices coming from nowhere in the emergency stairs, they said, there are strange things going on in the early morning. Creepy.

Ino told me that someone have make out session in the small kitchen we have in the dining room. There were suspicious things in the floor and someone found a bra in the floor, like seriously, what is happening around here?

The match point went when she told me she overheard a conversation between Sasuke and Naruto. I guess they haven't been that secretive because according to Ino's information they were almost yelling. I'll write a little transcription about the conversation. Because around us there were some suspicious things:

 _I received a message from my friend, she was already waiting me at the little tavern where we used to eat when we have time. Ino came rushing to our meeting, and sat down, fanning herself with the menu, whe have ate so many times here, that we don't even need to see it any more._

" _Sorry Sakura, this work is going to kill me. So, what's up?" she said, regaining some air._

" _Ok, I'm not going to beat around the bush, what's up with Naruto and Sasuke, have you heard?"_

 _She sighed heavily. "I knew you would ask..." I have heard things, but they are really messed up, I don't think even I understand them"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Well the truth is I don't really know either.. i've heard some scrambling around the paper room, you know, where we keep all the paper stuff, folders, printing paper, ect,"_

" _Yeah Yeah"_

" _Well this is like super weird, once I came very early in to the office, I was receiving a new assignment but the call was very early so I was here like at 7 in the morning, I thought I should sleep a while, before the video call even started. When I was almost asleep I heard a very loud noise. I tried to see what was happening, I saw Naruto leaving the paper room, with a mysterious look, he was wearing a sport outfit, and looked disheveled, as if he just woke up, like I don't know, he never arrives early, why would he…"_

" _Are you saying he was sleeping in the paper room?"_

" _Look, I don't want to make assumptions but it was… really weird..." Ino continued. "Later that day I saw Naruto and Sasuke fight. He told Sasuke that 'the deal' was done and that everything should get back to 'normal'. "_

" _Deal?"_

" _Yeah, weird right"_

" _After that Sasuke told him that he was an idiot, and then they went together in the elevator."_

So that was it.

. . . .

Entry Wednesday 9

Morning notes.

I have a clue, I don't fuking know what is happening in this office and I am about to figure out. I moved my contacts to get the cctv camera recordings of the security, I know it sounds a little bit obsessive but the things here are getting a little bit weird.

I am now skeptic about all this issue.

Yesterday night I ran all the parking lot to reach Naruto in the entrance, he was walking slowly, talking on the phone, so this happened...

"Yes babe… i want it bad, I need you." he said. I heard clearly his ridiculously loud voice, resonating in the almost empty space.

I mean, who the hell is "seducing" someone on the phone almost shouting? , any way, I continue to walk through the lot, almost reaching the blonde.

"Yes… I know, I could not stay tonight, I have to run home… You can always crash in there you know?" then a loud laugh came and he reached his car. "...alright I get it, you like it on that small room… nasty. Or you want to go nasty again on the photocopier/printer? ¡God! I wish I could take you right now, bend you and..."

I have to stop him. "¡Stop!", blue eyes focused on me. "I'll call you right back..." he finished.

"¡...what the hell!" I asked out of breath. He just smirked. Then we talked about what kind of a "deal" he have. I kept me in the dark, i could not understand what the fuck was happening, he was talking about bending people and then the thing with Sasuke, and then a deal. Between this two.

.

.

I arrived early, I have to know what is happening in that paper room.

I have in my mail the recordings of the cctv cameras. after cutting the not useful video hours I just saw the early morning scenes Ino talk me about. What is inside the room? I'll go now.

.

.

.

Ok, I have been deceived. There is nothing in the paper room, everything is messy in there, a lot of paper scraps. A heavy smell of chemicals and industrial glue. All kind of scissors and guillotines, a large cutting table. And a lot of cardboards and boxes at the back, nothing suspicious.

Any way I can't trust.

Alright, now I know why was the printer all messed up. Humping over the printer is not the right use for it

.

.

.

OMG, OMG!

First of all I am writing this below my desk… I have the ultimate info right before my eyes.

I forgot my access card at the office, I wait till very late to see any "deal" but the team was working very hard, and I honestly didn't have anything to do.

When I was at my car I realized it was gone, obviously forgot my card.

Exhausted I returned to the building, press the number 15 and found the place deserted. almost every light was gone and the landscape of the city night lights was espectacular.

Soon I heard the mess in the paper room… !I knew it!

I approached the door to see what damn deal was inside, but the sound of grunts filled my ears, I am almost sure I heard a "Hold this..." and "Push harder..."

I was so tempted to open the door, but what if they are having crazy office sex inside.

So now I am waiting below my desk to confirm visually the two suspects, but I clearly know who they are.

.

.

.

The door is opening…

I hope they are completely dressed.

Why is Naruto holding a bike?, were they in some kinky thing with sex and bikes?

Shit… I think my typing in the keyboard is too loud…

I can't stop writing..

Now Sasuke is out of the room, How the hell did they managed to get a bike in the building?

Wait...

Isn't that Kiba's bike?… They stole it for doing weird kinky things?

Shit, they just saw me…

Dear Sakura.

It is none of your business WHATEVER I AM DOING WITH SASUKE AND WICH ASS I AM POUNDING!

FYI Yes we are dating, NO! I don't sleep in the office, remember to tell Ino that! I accidentally run over Kiba's bike and I was trying to fix it, Sasuke was my accomplice.

. . . .

Thursday 10

Entry.

(I am writing this under pressure Naruto is staring at me with killer eyes)

I, Sakura swear to stop being a nosey bitch (even though that was my last intention) and stop keeping a binnacle from the office, it is rude and I don't have the right.

. . .

Friday 11

Dear Notes

…Naruto is an ashole. He misunderstood my intentions, after he saw me under the desk like a "crazy paparazzi writing like a gossip journalist" (he said I looked like that. -_ -) he read all my notes and shout me for about 5 min. until Sasuke stopped him.

But I will not stop… I will not be silenced.

...Now he is looking me with killer eyes… he knows I am writing again about the office. DAMIT!

 _I wanted to give this story a twist, it was a very amusing experiment, I hope the style of writting wasn't confusing._

 _I'll appreciate your comments._

 _UrbanLC._


End file.
